Frak It
by Roslyn-MyHero
Summary: Kara and Lee deserve a little fun, even if it is just for the span of a frak.


Disclaimer: I recognize the original ownership of the characters... I'm just playing with them :)

My First FanFic... So please comment!

**"Frak It"**

"Frak you, Starbuck," Apollo practically spat in her face. _With pleasure_, she almost said, but he wouldn't let her get a word in. "You get off on this kind of thing? Remembering the past, digging the knife in a little deeper each time?"

He finally took a breath, fists still clenched, chest heaving. Looking at him as he stood with his towel wrapped around his waist, blood pumping with furry, Kara Thrace couldn't even remember what she had said, or what they were fighting about. If she opened her mouth, she spoke the truth. Always.

"I hate you." Well, almost always.

Lee stalked out of the barracks, but before slamming the door behind him, he turned and pointed a menacing finger in her direction. "You have fifteen minutes to calm the Frak down. When I get back you better either be ready to do as I order or be out of my site."

She slammed her fist on the table once the door was shut and bolted. "Frak him," she said aloud. And then, _Frak him,_ in a whisper. Wouldn't that be nice. She didn't remember always being a fight-or-Frak kind of a girl, but with Lee, everything seemed turned on it's head.

That night when he came to the home she shared with her fiancé, his brother, she felt it, a strange kind of electricity, like the humming of a Viper engine when you've got it tuned just right. She loved Zachary, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but as soon as she shook Lee's hand, he seemed to be a distant memory. Why did they have to be brothers? Why did they have to be anything at all? It wasn't fair.

But none of it mattered in the end. When Zachary died, she hated herself for ever setting eyes on either of them. So much pain would have been spared if she had never come into their lives.

And then fate bought them back together, her and Lee. But why?

She threw open her locker and rifled through the contents of her litle wooden box. She grabbed a cigar, cut off the end and lit it. The puffs of smoke filled tge space between where she stood and tge small mirror that hung on the inside of her locker door. SmIke and mirrors, she thought. All just smoke and mirrors.

She cocked her head slightly at that thought, almost like a dog hearing something strange. Was he what he seemed to be? Or was he smoke and mirrors just like her.

She put out the cigar and followed her bare feet, pounding against the metal floors, on her way to the showers.

No one was standing around when she got there, but she wouldn't have noticed even if there had been. She stalked up to the only occupied shower stall, flung the curtain aside and shouted at the man with shampoo suds trailing down his back.

"Are you just smoke and mirrors?" she didn't even wait for him to turn around.

"What the Frak, Kara!" he had jumped and gotten soap in his eye, but he knew it was her without having to see her.

"Now's your chance to come clean, Lee."

"No pun intended, right?" he snorted, still trying to clean his eye.

"I'm waiting for an answer," she still gripped tge shower curtain tight between her fingers.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," he said flatly.

"You said 'twist the knife,' that's that you said. And you wouldn't have said that unless it meant something to you. And it wouldn't have meant anything unless you -"

She trailed off.

Lee's face, clear of soap now, softened. "Unless I what."

Kara dropped her head, she had stormed all the way in here, making a fool of herself, and for what? She didn't even know what she meant. And then her assuredness returned to her. "Tell me what this feels like to you, Lee," She shoved him backwards and lunged in after him. "I dare you."

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a Fierce kiss. They were both gasping for air, unsure but willing. Kara peelEd off her jacked, soaked and heavy. It fell to the floor with a wet thud and was soon to be followed by her shirt and tank.

Lee pushed back, pinning her against tge opposite wall, desperately kneading her lips with his. He followed the stream of water down her jaw to her neck and nipped at tge tender skin with his teeth. He took hold of both her breasts, perhaps a little too roughly, and sucked at each nipple in turn.

Kara groaned, or growlEd, she wasn't quite sure what to call tge noises she made, but she was sure that her commander was standing at attention now and that she still had her pants on. In one quick fluid motion, she remedied that and pressed her naked slippery body against his, slidding herself up and down, making him clench his teeth from the torment.

The shower was big enough for two, and Kara swore that it was even designed that way when she lifted her leg and pressed it against the opposite wall, allowing for perfect access.

They still ravaged eachothers lips, but Lees hands had since moved to Karas waist while hers explored the muscles of his chest. He moved one hand lower then and moved his thumb in circles around her clit. She rocked with the motion but was in no mood to take it slow.

Kara reached foR him and circled her own fingers around the tip of his Penis before guiding into her. Lee thrusted and she knocked her head against tge wall but hardly noticed. One of his hands squeezed her but, keeping her steady while tge other one held her neck and face closer to his.

With every thrust it seemed their kisses became deeper, that he went further and further inside her. Then lee pulled away and looked her in the eye. He held her gaze, piercing and steady and when she came she nearly lost her balance. When he felt her buckle from the spasms of pleasure, he too let go and gathered her up into him so that they both stood directly under the steaming water, breathless and aching for one another.

After a moment she slowly pushed him away, not lifting her fingertips off his chest until tge very last moment as she stepped out and grabbed tge towel that hung on tge hook on the other side of tge curtain.

"I think I'm ready to follow your commands now, sir," she smiled her broad, brilliant smile, stepped over tge pile her clothes made on tge floor and headed for tge door.

"Hey," he called out to her.

She turned too look at him, raising an eyebrow. "that's my towel."

Her smile only shone brighter. "Well I guess that means you're just going to have to come and get it now, dosent it?"

She let the door awing shut behind her and imagined lees face as she counted tge seconds before he'd show up behind her.


End file.
